128816-morn-ing-coffe-e-76-the-lagfest-edit-ion
Content ---- ---- Hey, it's timely, on-topic and discussing WildStar. Those are the rules. This game does a fairly swift business in "disgruntled players" so I don't know why I expected my friend to actually have a decent experience. Can you tell I'm still a little torqued off because I spent all weekend apologizing for a company that I don't work for? | |} ---- Can't blame you. I play the game but I don't recommend it to my friends who game because I know it'll just make me look bad. Kind of the same reason why I don't watch the streams and I'll no longer attend an in game event or buy a promotion product until it's been out for a while. Too many burns on that iron, if you catch my drift! Edited July 6, 2015 by phandaal | |} ---- ---- Maybe. I was leveling with a friend this weekend, so the only instances we could do didn't last long ... and train-runs of Frag Zero and Steady Traveler ain't my idea of any kind of fun. I mean, that's what level 50 is for, right? Running the same stuff over and over? Ugh. I am *really* bitter this morning. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- *snicker* | |} ---- ---- Unfortunately. Title has been changed to represent the proper day. I get that people are frustrated, and yes, we do already have a thread to discuss all the recent lag issues in, surely we can keep the coffee thread going as it has for years now. | |} ---- ---- It's not as bad in Malgrave. I mean, it's still THERE, just not as often as in other zones. Maybe because there are fewer people there? When Hellrose Bowl starts up you do see a whole lot of lag though. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Dude it took 2 hours for your thread title to change from 7/2 to 7/6! The lag is unreal! B) | |} ---- ---- I feel you! No shows and last minute cancellations are the bane of my raiding life. Nothing brings my raiding experience down more than that :( | |} ---- Agree 10000000000000%. My absolute favorite thing about GW2 is how alive and rich the world feels, especially its cities and towns. Being able to stroll down streets and side streets and alleys and enter buildings and find little hidden parks or balconies or whathaveyou... @_@ I really wish WS would treat their cities like that. I wish all MMOs treated their cities like that! Augh you're making me want to update GW2 just to enjoy the scenery some more. | |} ---- That happens to me all the time... oh I'll just hop on and see what's changed! Next evening: spend the night wandering around the world looking at things and killing skelk. Next weekend: spend all day Saturday playing WvW or spvp, spend $15 on gems for a little mini pig to follow me around... Oh man when WildStar goes F2P my wallet will not thank me. | |} ---- A main difference between Wildstar and GW2 is the purpose of the cities, though. GW2 is an already-established world with definite kingdoms, but Wildstar is set in an untamed frontier. Thayd is simply an abandoned Osun ruin repurposed as an HQ. In fact, some of the NPCs around the city even drop comments that suggest that Thayd was only meant to be a temporary HQ until they can find a better location and build an actual city. I don't know how Illium is, but they are more than likely in the same boat. Both the Exiles and the Dominion only arrived recently, there's no way they could've built a city with history already like Lion's Arch. In light of that, they might update graphics in a later expansion, when enough time had "passed". | |} ---- Haha I don't really like GW2's combat, so that isn't a risk for me! My hard drive space complains after my screenshot sprees, though. xD Even as ruins, I feel like there could be more to Thayd. Plus, where are the people who live there staying? Some tent cities would be cool. Put more nooks and crannies to wander off into. So on. | |} ---- Beyond the few tents and such that you see scattered about and the tree homes in the Arboria area of Thayd, I always assumed they lived where we live, up in the sky courtesy of Protostar. | |} ---- ---- I spose, that still feels really cheap though, like the devs were like "Hey look we can get away with not having places for people to actually live cause Protostar skyhouses! *finger guns* It's not just the cities though, that same sort of attutide is there in the world all the time. Take the areas BETWEEN zones for instance. Because of fast travel, you don't taxi over those areas (like the gap between Ellevar and Wilderrun.) So there isn't anything there. Like literally its just wasted space and some barely textured mountains. Its as if the devs were like "Well people won't go outside the zones right? I mean, why would they do that! No one goes outside the zones! *dismissive wave* So we don't need to do anything with those areas, just leave them unfinished." Its the sort of attitude I would expect from someone who was either very rushed and had to finish the bare minimum before launch, or someone who is extremely lacking when it comes to understanding players, or someone who actually just doesn't care enough. Excluding three for politeness, and knowing the attitude that devs generally treat their testing teams with... I'm guessing its a mix between 1 and 2, and it really, really grinds on me. Edited July 6, 2015 by ZuberiGF | |} ---- Bingo. Welcome to the paid beta! | |} ---- To be honest, I feel like they'd be the best place to live in this universe. The Dominion and the Exiles blast at each other all the time. But they leave Protostar alone even though it does business with both sides. Thus, a skyplot is the best place to live if the other faction attacks. Because Protostar has a white-card to do whatever the heck they want. | |} ---- ---- But once Protostar sells it to you, it's not Protostar's plot - it's your plot! And all kinds of potentially interesting things could go on there. Just doesn't seem safe. o_o | |} ---- ----